The present disclosure relates generally to work vehicles, such as those used in agricultural operations and, more specifically, to an operation station for an autonomous work vehicle.
In recent years, work vehicles, such as agricultural tractors, have been designed to operate at least partially autonomously (e.g., without input from a vehicle occupant) to perform various operations, such as on fields of crops. For example, a controller may instruct a steering control system and/or a speed control system of the vehicle to automatically or semi-automatically guide the vehicle within a field. However, an operator may perform certain operations in a more efficient manner than autonomous vehicles.